Rain gutters are well-known structures found along roof eaves for diverting rainwater runoff. Such gutters are open and are known to become clogged because of debris accumulation over time. These systems are typically called liquid adhesion or reverse curve gutter protection systems or products. Known gutter protection solutions includes various covers, and the like, that allow for water flow to go over an edge in a rounded fashion and into the gutter. These known solutions provide additional difficulties such as, by way of example, the water flow in such solutions can still carry debris, needles, twigs, and so forth into the gutter which creates clogging. Others have attempted to overcome these deficiencies with gutter covers and other protection devices; however, these devices have been found also to have various shortcomings.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,741, issued to Sullivan et al. on Feb. 17, 1939, discloses a roofing gutter and guard therefor.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,398, issued to Abramson on Jun. 26, 1973, discloses a roof gutter and protector.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,704, issued to Pedgonay on Feb. 24, 1987, discloses a rain gutter debris eliminator.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,300, issued to Winger, Jr. on Jun. 14, 1988, discloses a gutter screen guard.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,686 issued to Rees on Jun. 27, 1989, discloses a rain gutter assembly.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,318, issued to Ealer on Mar. 13, 1990, discloses a gutter screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,932, issued to Pfeifer on Oct. 2, 1990, discloses a rain gutter screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,551, issued to Manoogian, Jr. on Dec. 17, 1991, discloses a gutter guard.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,666, issued to Williams, Jr. on Mar. 17, 1992, discloses a device for protecting roof gutters.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,640, issued to Creson on May 5, 1992, discloses a screen for a rain gutter.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,192, issued to Nothum, Sr. et al. on Dec. 21, 1993, discloses a rain gutter screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,377, issued to Faulkner on Feb. 14, 1995, discloses a gutter assembly for roofs.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,754, issued to Cosby on Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a drain gutter debris guard and method of making.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,803, issued to Blizard, Jr. on Aug. 8, 1995, discloses a rain gutter guard.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,680, issued to Sweers on Sep. 17, 1996, discloses a guard screen for a rain gutter having flanges for gripping the front lip of a gutter.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,825, issued to Lerony et al. on Apr. 15, 1997, discloses a gutter screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,173, issued to Way, Sr. on Sep. 29, 1998, discloses a gutter protector.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,311, issued to Morin on Dec. 1, 1998, discloses a gutter screen of cover.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,240, issued to Ealer, Sr. on Apr. 13, 1999, discloses a gutter screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,904, issued to Gentry on Sep. 28, 1999, discloses a gutter debris shield.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,31, issued to Lowrie, III on Jan. 25, 2000, discloses rain gutter devices.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,228, issued to Meckstroth on Jul. 2, 2002, discloses a leaf and debris deflecting cover device for a rain gutter.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,700, issued to Davis on Oct. 15, 2002, discloses a composite gutter guard.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,077, issued to Higginbotham on Oct. 4, 2005, discloses a non-clogging screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,991, issued to Feldhaus on Dec. 8, 2009, discloses a gutter debris cover    U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,458, issued to Higginbotham, on Mar. 29, 2011, discloses a self-cleaning gutter shield.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,438, issued to Higginbotham on Aug. 30, 2011, discloses a non-clogging screen.
Related non-patent literature known in the art includes the following:    Leafsout, online at http://www.leafsout.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    SuperCleanGutterScreen, online at http://www.supercleangutterscreen.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    LeafBlaster, online at http://www.leafblaster.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    Mastershield, online at http://www.gutterhelmet.com/gutters/mastershield-gutter-protection.cfm, discloses a gutter guard system.    LeafFilter, online at http://www.leaffilter.com/, discloses a gutter guard    GutterGlove, online at http://www.gutterglove.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    Diamond Back Gutter Covers, online at http://www.diamondbackguttercovers.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    Rhino Gutter Guard, online at http://www.rhinogutterguard.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.    Leaf Solution, online at http://www.leafsolution.com/, discloses a gutter guard system.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.